Retazos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Nadie debía asustarse al escuchar un －Buenos días－, nadie debía sorprenderse de que se comportarse como debía hacerlo. －Oneshot


**Retazos**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Esto quedó... extraño, se nota que se aleja bastante de lo que tiendo a escribir y eso debería ser una advertencia, supongo.

-

-Buenos días -siempre saludaba en el mismo tono cordial al de salir de su apartamento, sonriendo amablemente, siempre dispuesto a iniciar una corta conversación o incluso ayudar a alguien, si es que veía que uno de sus vecinos necesitaba una mano en algo.

Para él era una acción que se había convertido en algo tan natural como respirar, aun cuando los demás parecían ver eso como una algo salido de una película de terror.

Años atrás, meses atrás, le habría parecido gracioso ver como alguien palidecía, como si hubiese visto a una aparición y no a un perfecto caballero, y comenzaba a tartamudear al escucharlo, más aun cuando se trataba de algún vecino que iba camino a su trabajo y éste terminaba dando media vuelta en el pasillo y regresando a su apartamento, murmurando algo sobre olvidos y locura; ahora no era así y a veces eso era visible en su rostro.

Aun así, por la forma en que todos evitaban mirarlo, estaba seguro que nadie había notado como a veces, casi siempre después de un largo día, su ceño se fruncía por unos segundos o su sonrisa desaparecía por completo, pero eso sólo ayudaba a que fuese más fácil fingir que no notaba las reacciones de los demás y así poder repetir su acto una y otra vez.

_Así_ era como deberían ser las cosas. 

-

Que no todos simulasen ignorarlo debía ser algo bueno, pero muchas veces se preguntaba que tanto lo era, en especial cuando se cruzaba con Marui en el pasillo de la universidad y este apenas lo saludaba con su vista fija en el piso, deteniéndose unos segundos, dudoso.

-¿Pasa algo, Marui-kun? -era su usual pregunta, la cual siempre era contestada de la misma forma "No, no pasa nada" por el pelirrojo, quien terminaba marchándose murmurando un "Nos vemos luego", como si el encuentro no fuese más que el ensayo de una escena que aun tenían que perfeccionar.

-Uh... -era casi inquietante ver a Marui detenerse frente a él, rompiendo la usual repetición, pero permaneció en silencio, aguardando, aun cuando dudaba que fuese a recibir una respuesta- Según Yanagi, Yukimura te está buscando.

Alzando una ceja con elegancia observó al pelirrojo, esperando una explicación sobre porqué Yukimura mismo no lo había llamado, pero era obvio que su ex-compañero no diría nada más si él permanecía callado. 

-Oh, eso sí que es una sorpresa -comentó en un tono afectado- ¿Es algo urgente? ¿Debería llamarlo de inmediato? -Marui negó con su cabeza.

-Dijo algo de una cafetería cerca, hoy -las palabras fueron dichas con rapidez y de no haber escuchado a Kirihara hablar de forma similar años atrás seguramente no habría sido capaz de entenderlo.

-Gracias, Marui-kun -por la forma en que el pelirrojo huyó, deseó por un momento que le hubiesen enviado la razón con Jackal. Al menos el medio brasileño siempre lo miraba de frente y no parecía querer tomar un avión a Brasil para esquivarlo, por lo que seguramente le habría dicho donde lo esperaría Yukimura.

Con un suspiro retomó su camino.

-

Si la situación hubiese sido distinta habría dicho que eran los años de conocer a Yukimura los que le permitieron descubrir en que lugar éste lo estaba esperando, pero en realidad no había sido más que la suerte de haberlo visto sentado en un pequeño café de estilo occidental bebiendo algo, justo al lado de la ventana, antes de siquiera comenzar a buscar un local en el que podría estar.

-Yukimura-kun -saludó con naturalidad tomando asiento frente a él, detallando el lugar con simulado interés, memorizando algunos detalles de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes y un par de platillos del menú, el cual devolvió a la camarera que se había acercado casi de inmediato, ordenando sólo una taza de café.

-Es un lugar muy agradable -no había nada como un comentario aparentemente espontáneo para iniciar una conversación ligera, y aun cuando era obvio por la displicente respuesta de Yukimura a su saludo que eso no era lo éste que buscaba no pudo evitarlo.

-Sí, lo es -el que su ex-capitán estuviese dispuesto a seguirla la corriente y ayudarlo a pretender que se estaban encontrando como buenos amigos en vez de ir al grano no era una buena señal; el que Yukimura dudase nunca significaba algo bueno, pero para él era más simple prolongar el engaño.

¿Podría mantenerlo durante todo el encuentro? En el momento en que el peliazul lo miró fijamente en silencio, una vez la camarera dejó un pocillo frente a él, supo que no sería así.

-No puedes seguir así -la mirada de Yukimura era tan penetrante como su tono, por lo que unos segundos después movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, observando por la ventana como si hubiese algo particularmente interesante en la calle, aun cuando sabía que sus ojos seguían ocultos tras sus lentes y que aunque los cerrase su interlocutor no lo notaría- ¿Piensas actuar como si todo estuviese bien por toda la eternidad?

Conteniendo un suspiro se reacomodó en la silla, enfrentando de nuevo a su antiguo capitán, aunque un segundo después bajó su rostro y tomó con cuidado la taza que la mesera había dejado frente a él momentos atrás.

Luego de beber un largo sorbo de esta la volvió la dejar en la mesa y tomó una servilleta, buscando ganar tiempo y seguir esquivando la mirada de Yukimura, pero sabía que eso sólo llevaría a que éste perdiese la paciencia, por lo que un momento después volvió a alzar su rostro.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Yukimura-kun -aseguró manteniendo un tono de voz tranquilo, mientras concentraba su vista en el cuadro que colgaba en la pared tras Yukimura, conciente de que, aunque sus gafas impedían que el otro viese sus ojos, estas sí le permitían ver los del otro.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Yukimura apretaba sus labios, tal como hacía en secundaria cuando estaba particularmente molesto por el mal juego de alguien.

Él sabía que se estaba conteniendo de sermonearlo, tal como sabía que tendría su suerte si sus palabras no llevaban a que Yukimura llamase a Sanada para que el que había sido su vice-capitán se encargase de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Fue el rechinar de la silla contra el piso el que probó que realmente era su día de suerte, aun cuando estaba seguro que nadie que hubiese estado en Rikkai consideraría como algo bueno perturbar a Yukimura hasta tal punto.

Aun así él era una persona racional: ya no estaban en el colegio, por lo que nadie podría obligarlo a correr hasta que sus piernas no diesen más, y sus raquetas estaban en un rincón, cubiertas de polvo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por una humillante derrota contra el llamado "Hijo de Dios" frente a docenas de espectadores. No tenía porqué temer.

-Que tengas un buen día, Yukimura-kun -se despidió sin mirar atrás, sin importarle si el peliazul había alcanzado a escucharlo o no y cuando una inquieta camarera se acercó a él no dudó en asegurarle con su usual calma que él pagaría por lo que su recién retirado compañero había pedido.

-

Calma. Calma. Era algo que ya debía ser natural para él, una cualidad que no perdía en ningún momento, sin importar qué.

Por eso la conversación con Yukimura no debía de haberlo afectado, mucho menos el calor de medio día o el que uno de sus vecinos huyese en cuanto lo vio, como siempre hacía.

Nada de eso debería llevarlo a gruñir en vez de saludar como acostumbraba, ni a tirar la puerta de su departamento una vez entró a zancadas, sin preocuparse por quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

Quería echarle la culpa a alguien, desahogarse como hacia años no lo hacía, golpear algo, volver a recobrar su compostura de cualquier manera...

El repentino sonido del teléfono consiguió hacerlo saltar y dejar caer su maleta al piso.

¿A quien demonios se le ocurría llamar en tal mal momento? pensó, fulminando al aparato con su mirada, pero este continuó con su ruido, inmune a su furia.

-¿¡Qué!? -profirió levantando la bocina cuando el timbre se repitió por sexta vez.

-Eh... ¿número equivocado? -al escuchar esas palabras bufó y tiró el aparato a su lugar, poco le importaba si este se rompía por ello. 

Apoyándose contra la pared cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando su mente en blanco, aun cuando estaba seguro que eso no conseguiría calmarlo, y luego de un momento se permitió deslizarse hasta al suelo, tratando de impedir que su ira y su amargura fuesen más obvias. 

-

Actuar como si todo estuviese bien era algo increíblemente simple, tanto que normalmente no tenía porqué esforzarse en ello.

El decir "Buenos días" a cada persona con la que se cruzaba en el edificio era algo natural para él, al igual que era el procurar que su ropa estuviese en perfecto estado antes de salir, que ningún mechón de su pelo estuviese fuera de lugar y mantener su apartamento en perfecto orden.  
Lo era, _debía_ serlo.

Pero al despertar, todavía recostado contra la pared, adolorido por haberse dormido de tan mala forma, pasó por encima de sus pertenencias, las mismas que dejado en el suelo el día anterior, y en vez de vestir la ropa perfectamente planchada que estaba colgada en el armario salió con las mismas arrugadas prendas con las que se había dormido el día anterior, sin molestarse en peinarse, cepillarse, enderezar sus gafas o siquiera comer algo.

El cielo apenas comenzaba a tomar un tono azul y el frío viento que le dio la bienvenida le hicieron tomar conciencia de la hora más que los números de su reloj de pulsera pudiese haberlo hecho, pero eso no consiguió hacerlo regresar, ni siquiera para tomar una chaqueta.

Como si se tratase de un sueño caminó pesadamente, deteniéndose en el paradero y tomando el primer bus que pasó, sin preguntarse si era el primero del día o el último de la madrugada.

No quería detenerse a pensar, no cuando sabía a donde lo llevaría esa ruta si no se bajaba en dos o tres estaciones.

Era menos doloroso simplemente sentarse completamente inmóvil, observando por la ventana sin realmente darse cuenta de nada, fingiendo que no iba a ningún lugar en particular.

-

Su imagen y su registro criminal.

El que _él_ no querría manchar ninguna de estas debían ser dos razones lo suficientemente buenas para que nunca pensase en ingresar a un cementerio a la madrugada por un lugar diferente a la entrada, pero no deseaba recibir miradas de lástima por su patético estado de parte de algún desconocido que estaba de guardia.

Al menos el que la caída desde la cima de la cerca al suelo pareciese mayor de lo había pensado debería disuadirlo, pero no lo hizo.

De un momento a otro todo había dejado de ser como debería, él no tenía porqué seguir comportándose racionalmente.

La caída fue sorprendentemente suave, pero fue suficiente para sacarlo del sopor que lo había acompañado durante el corto viaje en bus. Tragando saliva empezó a caminar. 

Aunque sólo había estado allí una vez, cuando años atrás su compañero lo había obligado a acompañarlo a la tumba familiar en el aniversario de la muerte de su abuela, recorrió las hileras de tumba con facilidad, seguro de que iba en la dirección correcta y en cuanto sus instintos se lo dijeron se detuvo, sin atreverse a leer los kanji grabados en la piedra a su lado para confirmarlo.

Los pájaros habían comenzado a cantar cuando juntó el valor para hacerlo, pero en cuanto confirmó que estaba frente a la lápida que insistía en mostrarle al mundo el nombre de quien debería estar en su lugar permaneció contemplándola fijamente y después de unos minutos -o segundos- abrió su boca, sólo para cerrarla unos minutos después.

Hablarle a un objeto era estúpido, aun cuando muchos lo hacían no quería caer tan bajo, daba igual no había nadie que pudiese verlo y burlarse por su desliz.

Además, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Su garganta parecía cerrarse si intentaba pronunciar el nombre que había sido tan familiar para él y sospechaba que de intentar decir algo lo único que saldría de sus labios sería un patético sollozo.

Pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos entrecerró sus ojos y en un impulso movió su pierna derecha, queriendo golpear la lápida, pero sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada se contentó con tumbar con su pie el incensario frente a esta.

Acomodando en su rostro las gafas que seguían siendo tan incómodas para él como lo había sido la primera vez que las usó dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso lento del lugar.

Con algo de suerte, una vez regresase a su apartamento el mundo volvería a ser como debería.

**-FIN-**


End file.
